


shooting star (right through my heart)

by laminy



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 15:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy
Summary: Gwil and Rami are together in London after the holidays, and Gwil wonders if this is the best time to tell his friend that he's in love with him. Luckily, he's not alone.





	shooting star (right through my heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maz_zello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maz_zello/gifts).

_Wait how the FUCK did YOU get to London?!?!/!?1/!_

_I don’t know, I must have just missed it, I guess. I didn’t realize the weather was supposed to be that bad._

_Why weren’t the two of you on the same flight?_

_YEAH Rami, WHY WEREN’T THE TWO OF US ON THE SAME FLIGHT?!?!?_

_How would I know? Oh wait I remember now— I told them to NEVER put me on the same plane as you again._

_Rami’s got his own plane. Emmy winners only._

_Wow, okay. Uh, fuck you._

_The truth comes out. This might make filming awkward._

Gwil looks down at the WhatsApp group, smiling as he shakes his head. He sits up and cranes his neck, trying to get a glimpse out the window. It’s a bit grey, but that’s not out of the usual for London in January. But apparently, Joe and New York were dealing with a storm, bad enough for Joe’s flight back to London to be delayed for a couple days at least.

But Rami was here. Somehow.

Ben was out of the city for the day; visiting his parents back home for his birthday. The plan had been for all four of them to meet up together tomorrow, when Ben drove back into town. 

Gwil taps his lip a couple times, thinking about what he should add to this conversation. He knows he should offer to meet up with Rami, it’d be the polite thing to do. He’s alone, Rami’s alone, it’s just after the holidays. Filming doesn’t start again for a few days, so neither of them have anything to do. Well, no, Gwil corrects himself, _he_ doesn’t have anything to do. He’s sure Rami’s got loads to do. Press, or reading scripts, or…something. 

But, Gwil thinks, he really wants to see him. Not to do anything, or say anything, he just misses him. He wants to catch up. He sighs, then decides to go for it.

_I’m sure you’re knackered, but I’ve got the day off if you’d like to do something?_

_No fair, i wanna hang out with Gwil toooooooooo_

_Just wait until tomorrow when I’m back and it’s the three of us without you!_

_BEN NOOOOO :( :( :( why are you guys doing this to me?_

_It’s fun_

_That sounds lovely, Gwil, thank you. I’m just at my hotel now, but let me shower and we can meet?_

Gwil smiles, and feels a burst of happiness in his chest— followed almost immediately after by nerves in his stomach.

_Yes, alright, just let me know where/when, I’ll be there :)_

Gwil sets his phone down, and pushes himself up, starting to pace around his living room. He looks down at himself, and sighs. The least he can do is have a shower too, while he tries to figure it out.

It hadn’t taken very long at all, maybe a few days into rehearsals, for Gwil to realize that the feelings he had for Rami weren’t exactly the same feelings he had for Joe or Ben. He’s mostly done well to ignore them, not wanting to make anything awkward during filming, but that doesn’t mean that his stomach doesn’t get all twisted when they’re alone together. They took their guitar lessons together, and Gwil think it’s a wonder he learned how to do anything, because every time Rami smiled at him Gwil lost his place.

Gwil showers quickly and gets dressed, then goes for his phone. Rami’s texted him, asking him to meet at a restaurant in Covent Garden. It’s a bit out of Gwil’s way, he knows, but it’s closer to Rami’s hotel, and Gwil also knows that he’d meet Rami just about anywhere if he asked. Anyone fancy a trip to Poland for the day?

Gwil grabs his jacket and his keys, pats his pocket for his wallet, and then heads out, walking quickly to the tube station in the brisk air. The city seems quieter today, or maybe he’s just lucky with fewer people on the tube, but it feels nice. He gets off and checks his phone, looking again at the address of the restaurant. He turns right and keeps walking down the small street, smiling as soon as he sees Rami out front, waiting for him. It’s an instant grin, he can’t even stop it. “Hello!” he calls, picking up the pace a bit to walk towards him. “You could’ve sat inside, instead of waiting out here for me, freezing your bollocks off.”

“My _bollocks_ are fine, thanks,” Rami says. He smiles up at Gwil, and then reaches out, pulling him into a hug. “I missed you,” he says softly.

Gwil swallows hard, blinking a couple times. “Ye— yes, I missed you too, of course,” he says, gently squeezing Rami for a moment, taking deep breath. He steps back with a smile, and reaches out to hold the door open for Rami. “Come on, get in here, you can catch me up on your holiday.”

Rami smiles even brighter, and Gwil smiles back, feeling the fluttering in his stomach. They wait to be seated, and Gwil looks around. It’s not very busy, but it smells delicious, and Gwil’s mouth waters just a bit, and he realizes just how hungry he really is. They’re led to a small table, along the back wall, and Gwil’s pulling out Rami’s chair before he even realizes what he’s doing. “Oh, sorry,” Gwil says, and Rami just smiles again, sitting down.

“Always the gentleman,” Rami says, shrugging off his jacket.

Gwil blushes a bit and nods, looking down as he takes his seat across from Rami, before lifting his head to look around a bit more, only sort of trying to avoid Rami’s eyes. “It’s lovely here,” he says, “how did you hear about it?”

“Have you been?” Rami asks, and Gwil shakes his head. “Guy at the hotel recommended it. Sounded good. You do like steak, don’t you? I’m sure they have other things, if you don’t.”

“No, it’s— I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” Gwil says, looking over the menu. It’s not like either of them have to worry about money, but he’s still a bit relieved that the prices aren’t all as high as he’d expected, looking at this place. 

“So,” Rami says, and Gwil looks up at him.

“So,” Gwil says. They look at each other for a couple moments, before they both smile and start to laugh a bit.

“How was Christmas?” Rami asks.

Gwil nods eagerly, “it was lovely, yes. I— big family, all together, I— of course, I see them quite a bit anyway, but it was nice to just get to relax and eat and get stuffed on all their food.”

“Did you contribute anything to the meal?” Rami asks.

“I may’ve,” Gwil says, taking out his phone, going to his photos, finding a picture of himself with a cake he’d made for Christmas. He hands it over, and he smiles when Rami does. 

“Why don’t you make us things like this?” Rami asks, zooming in a bit.

“You— you just want me to make you a cake?” Gwil asks

Rami shrugs, handing Gwil’s phone back to him. “Yes please, are you offering?” he asks, and Gwil laughs a bit.

“Uh, sure, if you’d like a cake, I guess…” Gwil just shakes his head a bit. “But yeah, it was lovely. I like spending time with my family.” He smiles a bit. “What about you? How was it for you?”

“Great,” Rami says. “I was in LA for a few days at first, and then went to New York for New Year’s Eve. Uh, yeah. Sami’s good, my mom’s great. Yeah. It was a nice break, I like being home.”

“And then you had to come back here,” Gwil says. 

Rami smiles. “It’s not all bad,” he says, and then finally looks at the menu. When their server comes back over, Rami orders a ribeye with mashed potatoes on the side, and Gwil gets a sirloin with deep fried green beans, and they both order a beer.

“Did you spend any time with Ben?” Rami asks, looking over at Gwil. 

“A bit, yeah,” Gwil says, nodding, “we had drinks a couple days ago. Did you see Joe?” he asks.

Rami smiles. “Of course,” he says. “Can’t get rid of him.”

“Well,” Gwil says, looking around, “you seem to have lost him today.”

Rami laughs a bit. “I’m still not entirely sure how I beat Joe back, but…” He shrugs. “Lucky us,” he says, and Gwil blinks a couple times, wondering if he means it. “It’s nice to see you,” Rami says.

Gwil nods. “Yes, you too,” he says quietly.

Rami opens his mouth to say something, and then seemingly decides against it. He looks up when the server appears with their drinks, and he nods his thanks.

“Are you excited to get back to it?” Gwil asks.

Rami takes a drink, and nods. “I am, yeah,” he says. “It should be…nicer,” he says, a bit hesitantly.

“You don’t have to lie,” Gwil says, “not to me anyway. I’m sure it will be a lot better.”

Rami sighs a bit in relief, smiling. “It will be, yeah. I don’t have to go to set and wonder what sorts of insults will be hurled at me today.”

Gwil nods understandingly. He thinks they’re all looking forward to go backing to set and having a director they can actually depend on. Gwil knows he is, anyway. He’d hated watching Rami struggle; it was hard on all of them, but Rami took it a lot harder. And he’d always wanted to reach out and comfort him.

“Did you get anything good?” Rami asks, trying to change the subject to something a bit more cheerful.

“Sorry?” Gwil asks, focusing back on him.

“For Christmas,” Rami says. 

“Oh,” Gwil says, laughing a bit, “uh…not really. Uh,” he shakes his head a bit, trying to get his thoughts back. “My nieces and nephews drew all sorts of pictures for me.”

“That’s sweet of them,” Rami says.

“I guess the point of it all is that I can give them better things now,” Gwil says. “I like giving gifts better than getting them anyway.”

“Me too,” Rami says.

“So you were in New York for New Year’s,” Gwil says, “did you do the Times Square and all that?”

Rami laughs. “God no,” he says, “I’ve got better things to do with my time than that.”

“I spent it in my flat with my brother watching a film and drinking beer,” Gwil says, “so, was it better or worse than that?” he asks.

Rami laughs again. “No kiss at midnight then?” he asks.

Gwil’s smile fades and he clears his throat, shaking his head. “Uh, no, no,” he says, “that’s…” His mouth feels dry all of a sudden, and he takes a drink of his beer. “Did you?” he asks, hoping his voice doesn’t betray how much he wants Rami to say no.

Rami snorts and rolls his eyes, taking a drink. “Uh, no,” he says. “Try as he might, Joe didn’t get near my mouth.”

Gwil laughs loudly, and Rami smiles over at him. They keep making small talk until the server brings their food, and then they quiet down a bit, except for commenting on how delicious it is. Gwil shows Rami more photos on his phone of his Christmas, and at one point, Joe texts to complain that Rami and Gwil are spending time together without him, and Rami messages him back and tells him to get over it. That makes Gwil smile. 

When the server comes back and asks if they’d like dessert, Gwil looks to Rami, who just shakes his head and says no thank you. Gwil feels a bit…let down, assuming that means that their time together is over, but after they pay and step outside, Rami smiles up at him and says, “where to next?”

“Oh?” Gwil asks. “Uh, I don’t— wherever you’d like,” he says. 

“I feel like I’ve been stuck inside forever,” Rami says, “can we just go for a walk?” he asks.

Gwil nods, and they start off. Walking towards the river seems like the natural course to take, so that’s the route they take, heading towards the Golden Jubilee Bridges. Before crossing, they stop at a small cafe and get coffees to go, then walk out across the river, at a slow, leisurely pace.

“I love London,” Rami says, looking around.

“Yeah?” Gwil asks. Rami nods. “You could take extended holidays here, have a summer home.”

Rami laughs. “Uh yeah, I could,” he says. He nods, taking a sip of coffee. “Or I was,” he swallows again, “I was actually thinking about moving here.”

“What?” Gwil asks, freezing in place, not sure that he’s heard Rami correctly.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Rami says, briefly looking away, “it’s all very…up in the air. I’ve just really liked being here.” He smiles up at Gwil. "Like the people too.”

“What about New York?” Gwil asks, starting to walk again. 

Rami shrugs. “Uh, I don’t know, I guess. I mean, it’s great there too.” He glances over at Gwil. “What, were you hoping you’d get rid of me?” he asks.

Gwil shakes his head. “I, uh, no,” he says, “certainly not. I’d love it if you moved here. Although, fair warning, once we’re done filming, I’ll be off.”

“What, and I’m not invited to Australia?” Rami asks.

Gwil glances over at him. “Uh, no, certainly if you wanted to come, I’m sure you’d be welcome.” That’s an image Gwil doesn’t need, he and Rami on holiday together in Australia. God, that sounds perfect.

Rami smiles at him. “Anyway, it’s— I still have to shoot season four of _Robot_, and I’m just thinking. My mom would probably kill me anyway.”

Gwil chuckles softly at that. “So, London,” he says, nodding slowly. “What’s so great about London?” he asks.

“Well, you live here,” Rami says, and Gwil nods.

“I do, yes,” he says, “but a lot of that is just for convenience, I think, I—”

“No, I meant…” Gwil looks over at Rami, who’s looking up at him.

“You meant…what?” Gwil asks.

Rami sighs, and shakes his head a bit. “Nothing, I guess.”

Gwil frowns a bit as they keep walking, and then his steps falter a bit, as he realizes what Rami said. Surely he didn’t mean that… 

He just shakes his head, and takes a nervous sip of coffee. But then, he thinks, well, maybe. His stomach starts twisting into knots as he thinks about speaking up. He’s not right, is he? He’s wrong. Rami’s not saying— 

When they’d all first met, and were doing icebreaker exercises and dance classes, they’d all gone out together one night. They’d ended up talking about exes and old relationships. Rami had mentioned a bloke, and Gwil had been surprised, but Joe didn’t even blink, so he assumed it wasn’t a secret. And Gwil had figured since they were all being honest with him, he could be honest with them. He was out with his family and close friends, but it was always still a moment of awkwardness coming out to new people. All he got was a joke from Joe, asking if he could see a photo of his ex so that he could figure out what Gwil’s type was.

Gwil’s not sure he has a type anymore, because his ex looks nothing like Rami. Then again, nobody looks like Rami. 

Well, other than Sami.

Gwil reaches out to lightly touch Rami’s shoulder, smiling down at him. “I’d love it if you moved to London,” he says gently, and Rami’s face brightens a bit.

“Well, that’s a point for London, then,” Rami says. He stops walking, leaning against the railing of the bridge, looking out at the water.

Gwil stands next to him, taking a deep breath of the crisp air, shivering a bit. He thinks, if he were out with someone else, this would all seem like a rather romantic day— lunch at a posh restaurant, coffee, walking together. He’s had dates that were pretty similar to this. Of course, in those cases, the other person has usually known that they were on a date too, and it wasn’t him just making it up in his imagination. He rests his hands on the railing, looking around at the skyline, just taking in the feeling of Rami standing next to him. He could get used to that. Actually, he thinks, he already has.

“I’m actually glad that we could spend some time together,” Rami says after a few moments of silence.

“Oh?” Gwil asks.

Rami nods. “Yeah, I— I wanted to talk to you.”

Gwil shifts on his feet, looking over at him. “You can talk to me about anything,” he says, and Rami smiles faintly.

“Well, I’m relieved to hear that,” Rami says. “Though…” He shakes his head a bit, and sighs, and Gwil frowns, wondering if something’s wrong. Then Rami doesn’t say anything else, just keeps looking out at the river, and Gwil’s about to speak up again, when he feels it. Something on his hand— no, his pinky finger, specifically. Gwil looks down, and sees Rami’s hand next to his, his pinky finger hooked on his, and Gwil smiles.

“Rami?” he asks softly.

“If I’m wrong, just— say so and we’ll never talk about it again,” Rami says. “But…”

“But what?” Gwil asks.

Rami swallows hard and looks up at him. “I don’t think I’m wrong,” he says. “Am I?”

Gwil bites down on the inside of his lip, and shakes his head. “No,” he says finally, “you’re not wrong.”

Rami looks visibly relieved, and then he moves, taking all of Gwil’s hand in his, instead of just his pinky, and squeezes it gently. 

Gwil doesn’t say anything, not because he doesn't want to, but because he genuinely doesn’t know what to say. He didn’t see this coming at all, not even a little. Not even with hindsight being 20/20. They’ve never had a close call, an almost kiss. Gwil’s had more romantic moments with Joe and Ben, and they’re just joking. 

“It’s your eyes,” Rami says, and Gwil frowns, confused.

“Sorry?” he asks.

Rami looks up at him, smiling. “I— I noticed them first,” he says. “At first I just thought…how lovely they are,” and Gwil can feel his cheeks start to blush. “Then I realized I— how I felt when you looked at me.”

“How was that?” Gwil asks.

“Just…happy, I think,” Rami says. “Warm.”

“Good,” Gwil says softly. He likes that, he likes knowing he did that.

“Then I started noticing just how often you looked at me, and I thought maybe I wasn’t alone,” Rami says.

Gwil shakes his head briefly. “No,” he says, “you’re certainly not.”

Rami shifts on his feet, standing a bit closer to Gwil, resting his head against his arm. “If you’re not doing anything tonight,” he says, “can I take you for dinner?”

Gwil grins. “We just had lunch at a steakhouse, and you’re thinking about dinner already?” he asks, amused.

“Is that a no?” Rami asks.

Gwil looks at him, and then shakes his head. “No, it’s a yes, I’m absolutely free tonight,” he says. “And I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.”

Rami smiles. “Can I kiss you then?” he asks.

Gwil swallows hard, and nods. “Okay, one thing I’d rather do,” he says softly, and he leans down. He’s used to height difference at this point; he’s never dated anyone as tall as he is, but he does have to admit, Rami’s a bit shorter than he’s used to. His tongue quickly comes out to wet his lips before they kiss, and Rami softly sighs, reaching up to curl his fingers into the back of Gwil’s neck. Thoughts race though Gwil’s mind, number one being that Rami’s an Emmy-winning actor kissing a bloke on a busy pedestrian bridge in London, but he shoves that thought out of the way and starts to just think about soft Rami’s lips are on his, and how lovely Rami smells. How comforting it feels to be this close to him, like it was always supposed to be that way. It’s been a long time since Gwil’s been kissed for real, without it being a job. He pulls back, and then Rami surges forward, kissing him again, and Gwil chuckles against his mouth, his hands cupping Rami’s cold cheeks, holding him close and steady.

Finally, Rami pulls back, and he wets his lips, swallowing hard. “Wow,” he says softly, and Gwil feels a bit of pride at that. He smiles, and looks away, and then looks back at Gwil, smile growing even bigger.

“What?” Gwil asks.

“Nothing,” Rami says, shaking his head a bit. “I just…I’m trying to figure out how Australia is going to fit into my schedule,” he says, leaning against the railing again. 

“Oh, really?” Gwil asks. “And why is that?” He tries to keep the desperation out of his voice, the sound that says _please come with me, please_. He’s not sure he’s successful, but who bloody cares anymore.

Rami smiles, rolling his eyes. “Because if you can kiss like that, I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

Gwil laughs softly, and then looks around. “Well, where to next then?” he asks, trying to resist the urge to lean down and kiss Rami again. He settles for reaching out to quickly and gently brush his fingers over Rami’s cheek.

Rami smiles at that, watching Gwil’s fingers as they move away from him, and then he also looks around, and then shrugs, reaching out to take Gwil’s hand. “I don’t really care,” he says. “But I’m looking forward to it.”

Gwil looks down at their hands, smiling, and then leans in, done resisting, to kiss Rami once more. “Yeah,” he says, pulling back to meet Rami’s eyes, “so am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it, lovely! <3 I know how much Gwil and Rami mean to you!


End file.
